The present invention relates to cookware. In particular, the invention is directed to a baking tray design.
Baking is a well known and commonly used cooking process. Many types of baking pans are available such as pie pans, cake pans, and cookie sheets. Whether in domestic or commercial situations, the baking process usually involves placing a food article to be baked in a pan or sheet, which is then placed in an oven and heated to the required temperature for the required period of time. Once baked, the pan or sheet must be removed from the oven and the food article removed from it.
Food products on sticks, such as corn dogs, are good examples where baking is the preferred method of heating the food but not cooking it. Present baking pans and sheets, however, are not optimal for baking these food. Placing the food article directly onto the tray can result in the food product becoming burnt if it is not watched carefully. Even if the entire food product is not burnt, many times the portion that is contacting the pan or sheet results in a burnt spot on the food product. The food products, thus, are less than satisfactory to eat. Therefore, there is a need for a better baking tray.